Kidnapped!
by Beautiful-Chaos-Girl
Summary: Estel is out for the day when a lonely woman sees her chance...
1. Chapter 1

Ransom

Estel bounced on his heels, a habit of his when he was excited or nervous. Today he was both for he, his Ada and his brothers were going to market. Usually such a task fell to Erestor or one of his "lackeys" but today was different. Estel had been especially good all week and as a reward he would be allowed to pick what he pleased from the stalls. Upon hearing this, the twins had somehow managed to wheedle their way into to going on the trip as well. After seeing the pale tinge of white that his seneschal turned when he heard the news, Elrond mercifully volunteered to supervise the journey. To no one's surprise, Erestor made no protest of this decision.

Right now Elrond was giving some last minute orders for his absence. Erestor beckoned Estel over to him and helped him put his shoes on. Even while he sat, his bouncing did not cease.

"Goodness sakes tithen pen! You'll bounce right out of your body if you keep on like that!"

Estel giggled. "Silly 'Restor."

Finally Erestor got his laces tied and sent him on his way. His brothers had already mounted their horses and Lord Elrond was in the process of mounting his. Once he'd seated himself, Estel was lifted up to sit in from of him. With a slap of the reins and a click of his tongue Elrond urged his horse forward. For the first time since he'd arrived, Estel was leaving the confines of Imladris. He would not be going out into any foreign land but just to be leaving the keep was adventure enough. Elrond looked down at his little one and smiled. Estel was such a blessing.

"I must be cursed" Mawiyah said bitterly to herself, watching the village children play together on the green. Their thin faces and patchwork clothes spelled out lack yet they were more joyful than any of the rich people she had ever seen. She had neither joy nor wealth. The little wealth she had dried up after her husband's crops were burnt. Now they struggled even to get by. To make matters worse, Mawiyah could bear him no children. They had tried every concoction the village apothecary prescribed and even some old house-wife brews of their own but nothing seemed to work. Mawiyah was barren and ashamed of it. Every day her husband went out to try his hand at odd jobs while she was left alone, to watch everyone else's children.

Ever since she was a little girl and held her little brother in her arms she knew she wanted to be a mother someday. She had gotten so desperate she even hung round the houses where others were ill and hinted that she would take their children should they die. Needless to say this had not gone over well and she had earned a reputation. People shunned her now, the desperate old maid who could bear no child.

Feeling she could not stay and listen to children's laughter a moment longer, she seized her shawl and bustled out of the house. She would go to the market place and find a job of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Estel hung so far out of the saddle that he almost tumbled out. In fact he would have done, had Elrond not reached out when he did. Seating the child properly Elrond calmed his thudding heart.  
"Estel, I swear you'll continue to shock me until the day I sail"  
"Sorry Ada" Estel said absently, continuing to gawp at his surroundings. They reined the horses in and dismounted, leaving an attendant to tether them to a parking post. Elrond took Estel's hand firmly in his own. He was well acquainted with Estel's highly distractible nature and knew it would be no simple feat to find him again in the bustle of this market place.  
"Which stall shall we visit first Estel? Candy or toys?"  
Estel thought about it for all of two seconds "candy!" he chirped happily.  
"Alright then. Candies it is" Elrond set out across the square, zeroing in on the smell of toffee and sugar.

Much to Mawiyah's dismay the market place was heaving with children. Man-children, dwarf-children and elflings they were all here it seemed. She couldn't help but stare enviously at the mothers and fathers as they lead their children around. As they carried them on their shoulders. As they perched them on their hips. As they kissed them and wiped their faces. One particular family looked to be in raptures. The father and two brothers were elven kind though the child clearly was not. He was human. What was a human boy doing with an elven family? Surely he should be among his own kind. Perhaps he was an orphan. A strange idea began to grow in Mawiyah's head. If he was an orphan, surely these elves were only fostering him, until a suitable family could be found. She was suitable. She was a good mother she knew she was. This was fate, she was meant to come to the market today and meet this boy. Her future son. _He's so beautiful…_ she thought to herself. But how to go about it?

Estel's eyes were wide and glinting as he beheld everything the sweet stand had to offer. Candy and chocolate delights in every shape and size. Toffee squares. Liquorice ropes. Hard boiled sweets in every colour and flavour. Lollipops as big as his head. Chocolate swords and battle axes. Nougat. Fudge. Caramel. Sherbet. Popping candy. Marshmallow.  
"How much can I have Ada?" Estel asked, beaming toothily at his Ada.  
"You may pick two different types of candy, Estel"  
Estel squinted at the display again. The shop keep smiled down at him. "Need any help in choosing son?"  
Estel shook his head, his mind made up. "I want dat one" he pointed to the hard boiled sweets "and dat one" he pointed at the chocolate battle axes. "Please" he added after a nudging from Elrond.  
"Sure thing" the shop keep filled two small paper bags while Elrond laid down the coinage. Estel reached up to take the bags but Elrond reached over him and took them. "One now, one later. Erestor would not be pleased if you spoiled your appetite for lunch, would he?"  
Estel nodded resignedly, accepting the bag of hardboiled sweets.  
"Suck those Estel. Don't crunch them" Elladan warned him.  
"Yeah, Dan lost a tooth that way" Elrohir smiled smugly. Elladan biffed him lightly on the arm.  
"Toys now?" Estel asked, bouncing again. Elrond took his hand. "Alright, alright. Off we go". 

Mawiyah followed behind them, threading through the crowd. She watched them closely. Sooner or later they were going to let their guard down. And she was going to be there when they did.


End file.
